Luz De Luna
by Noni N
Summary: -El corazón no se rompe, el cerebro es el que dice que sientes dolor- Y aunque llore no regresaras, y tu recuerdo sera solo un recuerdo... dentro de poco, dentro de poco... Pero tranquilo olvidare todo y seré feliz, o eso espero.
1. Cap 1 Noche Abisal

°.°Luz De Luna°.°

°.°Capitulo 1°.°

°.°Noche Abisal°.°

°.°.°.∞.°.°.°

°.°.∞.°.°

°.∞.°

°.°

Cierro los ojos te recuerdo y siento un pequeño espasmo recorrer mi cuerpo, aveces intento pensar como seria si no te hubiese conocido, es un futuro alterno en el que no quisiera vivir, mis decisiones me llevaron hasta a ti.

-¿Que estarás haciendo en estos momentos?- le pregunto al aire esperando que este te lleve mi pregunta, pero es en vano ya no eres para mi; _"ya se acabo" _. El silencio reina mi habitación, es impresionante como mi voz se desvanece en ecos de oscuridad.

-Oh Randy, ¿porque tuve que enamorarme de ti?- mis palabras salían de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlas bien, creo que lo estuve pensando tantas veces que mi cerebro no necesitaba procesarlo una vez mas, acomode mi largo y pelirrojo cabello hacia el lado izquierdo apoyando la cabeza en la almohada. las lagrimas bajan y acarician mi rostro trastornado de dolor y lo peor de todo es que aun recuerdo tus palabras.

°.°.°.∞.°.°.°

"_-Lo siento ya no me siento cómodo con esta relación, prefiero que seamos amigos espero que lo entiendas- solo miraba como su boca se movía sin comprender sus palabras y reí, reí de mi torpeza y reí de las ganas de llorar que tenia, el me miro un momento extrañado pero desvió la mirada cuando hicimos contacto visual._

_-Oh esta bien-sonreí aunque sabia que por dentro podía escuchar como algo se rompía, tal vez las ilusiones, tal ves la felicidad de hace unos momentos- ¿puedo preguntar porque?, ¿que hice mal?._

_-Nada, tu no hiciste nada, me gusta otra- sus ojos evadieron los míos, y sonreí, reí por lo bajo, un día me dije que nunca seria egoísta de retener a alguien que no me ama, pero no creí que fuera tan doloroso._

_-bueno, entonces espero que sean muy felices y se amen mucho-sonreí y cerré los ojos por un instante para decirme que no debía llorar, no debía causarle lastima._

_-no creo, ese amor se terminara como a nosotros..._

_-No, solo como a ti- le interrumpí- bueno gracias y adiós- sonreí y me aleje aguantando las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, no debía causar lastima, me repetía mientras caminaba."_

°.°.°.∞.°.°.°

-¿Como me deshago de ti si no te tengo?-dije mientras la vista se me nublaba por las lagrimas que salían sin parar.-¿Porque?, ¿porque esperaste hasta que tocaba el cielo para tirarme abajo?

La oscuridad ahogaba mis sollozos, la manta secaba mis lagrimas y el silencio marcaba tu ausencia, el único testigo era la luna que se asomaba entre las cortinas. Me tranquilice no quería despertar a nadie; No quería que preguntaran; No quería responder, y sonreí, sonreí porque era la mejor manera de engañarme; la manera de mentir diciendo un "todo esta bien" aunque no lo estuviera, aunque por dentro estaba gritando de dolor, tenia que sonreír.

-El corazón no se rompe, el cerebro es el que envía pequeños espasmos de dolor- recite para mi misma, era cierto que el cerebro es el que te dice que sientes dolor el que te dice que debes sentir tristeza, el corazón no se rompe, pero duele, duele mucho.

después de un tiempo caí dormida, caí en la oscuridad, caí entre sollozos, siendo la luna el único testigo de mi sufrimiento.

°.°.°.∞.°.°.°

Hola, soy yo, lamento la demora pero al fin les traigo esta historia...

Que es hermosa y que nadie sabe el final (valla ni siquiera yo).

espero que les complazca esto y que cumpla con sus expectativas de fic aceptable :)

sin mas ya no les molesto y les doy gracias por leer. Muchas gracias.


	2. Cap 2 Días De Penumbra

°.°Luz De Luna°.°

°.°Capitulo 2°.°

°.°Días De Penumbra°.°

°.°.°.∞.°.°.°

°.°.∞.°.°

°.∞.°

°.°

-Hija ya es hora- mi madre siempre se acercaba a mi puerta a las 7:25 am. para que bajara a desayunar, así que tenia algo así como 15 minutos para arreglarme y unos 10 para ir practicando mi sonrisa, así no pareciera que pasaba algo.

si madre, ya bajo- dije mirándome al espejo.

Sonrisa: Aceptable.

Ojos: sin brillo, pero los lentes no permitirán que sepan mucho.

Ojeras: ¡Diablos! preguntaran porque me desvele y no les diré que llore hasta dormir, lo tengo, solo diré que estuve leyendo un poco mas.

-Baya, que fea estoy- miro mis facciones, son algo redondas y suaves, parezco una niña pequeña.

-ella de seguro que es hermosa, tal vez y ya no te gusto porque soy una niña y ella debe ser hermosa- susurro al reflejo en el espejo y veo como la "sonrisa" de mis labios ya no esta, me esfuerzo por sonreír otra vez y que mi sonrisa sea algo convincente.

Bajo las escaleras y veo a mi hermana sentada en la mesa, sonriendo y dibujando, mi madre esta sirviendo el desayuno.

-Momo mira te dibuje- me siento al lado de Miyako, mi hermana menor, la única en realidad, solo tiene 6 años, observo su dibujo y noto que me dibuja, es como yo, solo que el dibujo tiene una gran sonrisa, Miyako pone su nombre en el dibujo y me lo da.

-Es tuyo Momo- sonrió un poco para ella y mi madre se sienta frente a nosotras, a esta hora mi padre ya esta en el trabajo así que solo estamos nosotras tres, desayuno y me voy. Intento pasar suficiente tiempo con mi familia para que no sospechen que me pasa algo., pero si por mi fuera me la pasara dentro de un armario.

°.°.∞.°.°

Camino con tiempo a la escuela, aun faltan 15 minutos de sobra, odio estos momentos libres porque mi cerebro tiende a pensar en cosas que no debe, en el. Mi solución es sacar el libro de historia y comenzar a leer.

Son los últimos días de escuela así que todos llegan faltando poco para que la campana suene.

Comienzo a prepararme mentalmente, tendré que soportar su presencia por dos periodos

-solo 2 horas y listo, vamos Momoko tu podrás- me miento a mi misma, una parte quiere quedarse en el baño por esos periodos y la otra ansia verlo.

Solo dos horas y seras libre, solo dos horas para contemplar algo que una vez fue tuyo y que ansias recuperar.

La campana suena y camino esquivando personas intentando no llamar la atención, llego al salón 44 donde tengo historia, leo la pizarra donde esta la agenda y dice que hoy solo leeremos, es un alivio porque significa que no correré el riesgo de que me pregunte algo.

-Buenos días jóvenes pupilos, hoy vamos a terminar con la lectura "mi hermano sam esta muerto" y su tarea sera hacer una linea de tiempo marcando las fechas mas sobresalientes de esta lectura, bueno jóvenes a leer se a dicho-

Pasa una hora y termino a tiempo para guardar mis cosas antes de que suene la campana y salgo, camino al salón 46 donde tengo idioma por dos periodos, dos periodos que comparto con "el" entro al salón y me siento atrás sin ver a nadie, y sin querer miro a donde el siempre se sienta, donde siempre nos sentábamos, pero no hay nadie, miro al rededor sin prestar atención a las caras, solo buscando una, me doy cuenta de lo que hago y me regaño a mi misma

te volviste un habito, aveces bueno otras malo.

-No esta- giro y veo a un chica nueva, no me habia dado cuenta de cuanto lleva en esta clase, es como haber dormido por un largo tiempo, desde que te alejaste.

-¿A que te refieres?- la miro mejor y me doy cuenta de que tiene ojos verdes, son lindos, los mios son rosa, es extraño.

-Oh disculpa, pero mencionaste a Randy, ese chico de cabello marrón, pero el no esta- ¿abre balbuceado su nombre sin saberlo?

-No te preocupes, a y disculpa pero tu nombre ¿es?-

-Kaoru Matsubara- cubre un poco sus ojos con su gorra negra- ¿y tu?

-Momoko Akatsumi- la maestra gira a donde nosotras estamos y fingimos estar trabajando.

-Un placer rosadita- ríe por lo bajo y yo solo sonrió un poco.

-Igual verdecita- me mira y se agacha un momento a donde esta su mochila, se levanta y saca dos chocolates y me da uno.

-Ten, para que te endulces la vida- me mira y sonríe de lado -aveces susurras cosas- se inclina un poco - solo llevo una semana y ya se toda tu vida- sonríe como burlándose, debo haber puesto una cara de susto o algo parecido, no creí que algo como esto pasaría hoy.

-¿Debería asustarme?- dios, ya lo imagino, todo mundo se entera de que no puedo superar a Randy.

-No, aseguro no ser una asesina, secuestradora o divulgadora de cosas que no me incumben- sonríe y me mira - tranquilízate mujer.

-uf ya me había espantado- ¿estoy bromeando?, estoy avanzando -gracias - digo y al girar al frente veo a la maestra frente a nosotras.

-Momoko Akatsumi y Kaoru Matsubara, por si no lo saben estamos trabajando y si no quieren trabajar pueden irse a la oficina- nos advierte

-Lo sentimos ms. Alamillo - decimos y ella asiente mientras se va a sentar de nuevo.

Esta vez me quedo callada y recuerdo como Randy me enviaba notas, recuerdo todas esas promesas, se que no debería pensar mas en el pero no puedo evitarlo, se volvió un habito hacerlo, la manera en no pensar en el es estar ocupada así que me pongo a terminar el trabajo, es sencillo y termino rápido, aun queda media hora, tengo que mantener mi mente ocupada y lo único que me queda por hacer es escribir, eso me ayuda a sacar mis sentimientos.

"_Solo hay un sol_

_Solo hay una luna_

_me dijiste que serias mio _

_y yo tuya_

_las promesas escapan por la ventana_

_las miradas se acaban de a poco_

_quiero odiarte, _

_¿pero como hacerlo si aun no termino de amarte?_

_Fuiste tu quien derribo todas mis defensas_

_Te infiltraste como un __virus_

_y mi antivirus no fue suficiente para detectarte_

_Tocan a tu puerta_

_tocan todas las promesas que rompiste_

_te piden el rembolso"_

Escribir me ayuda, y lo hago hasta que la campana suena, mi día es una escala de grises, te pienso cortos segundos aveces mas de lo debido, no debo pero es difícil.

Pero ya veras que pronto todo cambiara. Pronto.

°.°.∞.°.°

Hola, gracias por leer, espero que esto sea suficiente para ustedes.

Los dejo y sonrían, aunque sea falsamente, sonrían un poco, así nadie pregunta ;)


	3. Cap 3 Mi Luciérnaga Regreso

°.°Luz De Luna°.°

°.°Capitulo 3°.°

°.°Mi luciérnaga regreso°.°

°.°.°.∞.°.°.°

°.°.∞.°.°

°.∞.°

°.°

°.°_Para alguien mas tal vez seria fácil solo olvidar, para mi no, me diste tantas cosas. Se que muchas de ellas eran mentiras pero me hacían muy feliz, quería pasar todos los días junto a ti, quería verte sonreír, quería abrazarte y escuchar tus latidos, quería tantas cosas pero no las tendré, ahora se que no soy suficiente, no soy suficiente para nadie. Nadie._°.°

La mañana e filtra por la ventana y la oscuridad que horas atrás bañaba tu habitación ahora ya no esta.

Miro el reloj que marca las 6:50 y me levanto, me dirijo al baño a arreglarme para mi ultimo día de clases.

Escojo una blusa blanca y un suéter negro, me pongo mis jeans y mis converse, es temprano aun así que tomo mi laptop, son las 7:00 y aun falta para ir a desayunar.

Voy a la biblioteca del sistema y veo todos loa archivos y voy hasta uno son su nombre, se que si lo abro no lo soportare y llorare. Estoy en la difícil decisión de eliminarlos y en la de no hacerlo.

El elimino recuerdos de mi de su mente, el me elimino. ¿Porque yo no hacerlo?

Pero ahí también había dos opciones; Eliminarlo de forma permanente o mandarlo a papelería de reciclaje donde podría restaurarlo cuando quisiera.  
Quiero olvidarte y no dejarte entrar otra vez. Presione el botón para eliminarlo permanentemente y apague mi laptop

Tal vez no podría eliminarlo así de rápido de mi mente, pero este era un paso, uno pequeño para llegar a olvidarle por completo.

Miyako entro en mi habitación.

-Momo, mamá preparo pastel de zanahoria y le quedo delicioso- exclamo extendiendo los brazos como si quisiera volar, dio unas vueltas aun con esa sonrisa.  
Me agradaba verla así, tan alegre, linda.  
Con vida.

_"Hace cuatro años cuando ella tenia 3 ocurrió un accidente._

_Acababa de salir del colegio y fui a casa, Miyako estaba corriendo, como siempre esa niña me sacaba de mis casillas, siempre tan activa. Se suponía que la vigilaba pero ella se movía demasiado, se suponía que la cuidaba._

_Se suponía._

_Ella corría muy cerca de la piscina. Cada vez mas cerca, le grite que se alejara de ahí, pero ella no me había prestado atención._  
_-Si las gotas de lluvia fueran de caramelo... ¡Me encantaría estar ahí!, abriendo la boca para sabo-ahhhh.- Escuche un gemido fuerte y un golpe. Gire a la piscina y no vi a Miyako. _  
_Mi corazón se achico mientras que el miedo corroía cada centimetro de mi ser, olvide como respirar._  
_Un segundo. Solo un segundo basto para hacerme sentir todo aquello, comencé a correr, abrí la puerta de cristal e incluso podría decir que casi quebró la puerta, y así sin mas me lance al agua fría._

_La vi bajo el agua... A su alrededor el agua estaba ligeramente teñida de un tono rojizo."_  
Aveces recuerdo tomarla y sacarla otras solo recuerdo verla en mis brazos ya afuera.

_"De mis cabellos caían gotas y terminaban acariciando el rostro de Miyako que estaba en el suelo debajo de mi. Comencé a practicar RCP, cada segundo se volvía eterno, las lagrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos no dejándome ver claramente, aun escuchaba el eco del golpe y el grito, de mis labios salían muchas palabras que ahora no recuerdo._  
_Intentaba respirar bien pero me dolía y ahí cuando todo parecía el fin ella reacciono, comenzó a toser y con un leve hilo de voz me susurro._  
_-Ca-calma momo- Ella se esforzó en decir eso cuando quien debía hacerlo era yo. Se veía realmente agotada y temblaba levemente, tome su pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos, ella estaba algo fría y tenia el cabello rubio ligeramente teñido de rojo._

_Me apresure y entre a la casa tomando la manta que estaba en el sofá, salí corriendo con ella en brazos a el hospital que estaba a solo tres calles abajo._  
_Era un clima algo frió y el viento estaba secando ya mi ropa, al llegar a el hospital una enfermera se apresuro en venir y quito a Miyako de mis brazos, gemí._  
_No quería dejarla ir, la enfermera lo noto y con una sonrisa me dijo que todo estaría bien, que solo era un golpe no muy grave, asentí y ella me mando a casa a cambiarme de ropa. Me negué y ella me dio ropa de enfermera que había en un armario._  
_Me quede con Miyako hasta que nuestros padres llegaron..._  
_Ese día le prometí cuidarla, prometí ahorrarle malos ratos lo mas que pudiera... Estaría con ella siempre."_

Sonreí un poco al verla ahí alegre y tan llena de vida.  
-Momo, si no bajas pronto yo me comeré tu porción de pastel.- Dijo bajando a prisa los escalones y yo detrás de ella.  
°.∞.°

Estoy caminando a la escuela, es algo temprano así que me tomo el tiempo para apreciar todo, al llegar me di cuenta de que no había casi nadie y en busca de un lugar solitario me fui a los jardines los cuales estaban repleto de rosas, margaritas y muchas mas flores; gracias al club de jardinería. Me acosté en una banca cerrando los ojos escuchando al viento. Estaba sola. -Casi-

-¡Tu!, tu seras mi amiga.- Abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar esa -zombie- voz, me levante y ahí frente a mi con una sonrisa, sus ojos verdes me miraban divertido, me levante y sin previo aviso corrí y me lance a sus brazos abrazándolo fuerte.

-¡Arg!, ¡Hobit me matas!- Lo escuche gritar mientras intentaba alejarme, cuando lo consiguió lo mire como gato enfurruñado, me acerque y le pise fuertemente el pie.- ¡Ahh mocosa!- Grito tomando su pie mientras lo sobaba con dolor.- ¿Porque tanto amor?- Dijo sarcásticamente y yo sonreí un poco.

-¡Por no avisar que regresabas idiota!- le grite molesta, entonces se acerco y me abrazo.

-Ya niña. Ya no tienes por que llorar a oscuras hasta caer dormida, anda dejarlo ir, aquí estoy y no me iré.- Comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza, solté un quebradizo suspiro y comencé a sollozar.- Lamento no haber estado aquí antes pequeña. Lamento haberte dejado sola con esta gente tan mierda, pero ya todo esta bien. Todo estará bien. Estoy aquí. Contigo. Ya regrese.-

°.∞.°

-Hola.  
Lamento no estar tan seguido por aquí y tardar años en escribir un capitulo...  
Pero es que pensaba seriamente en dejar de escribir.  
No sé cual es el problema pero algo duele cuando escribo.

Y a la vez me siento feliz.  
Bueno si llegaste hasta aquí y te gusto pues gracias... Y esto que lees es posible, intento escribir este fic lo mas asociado a la realidad...  
No quiero ilusionarles.  
Bueno eso es todo... ¡Ah cierto!, Siganme en Facebook Akemi Mitsuki Himoki.  
Una pagina en la que escribo casi siempre... Pero eso si estaré ausente de las redes sociales por tiempo indefinido, pero aun así esa pagina tiene buen contenido.  
¡Adiós y cuidense!

-Noni. N.


End file.
